


Pink tutus

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Gen, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl





	Pink tutus

FILLED - For hurinhouse, her prompt was pink tutus

 

 

“Do I really have to?” Peter whined.

El turned around from where she was preparing diner.

“I can´t believe you are asking me this. He is your son too, Peter.” El looked surprised by Peter´s reaction. “You know I have an event on Saturday and Neal is really looking forward to it.”

“Of course he is my son and I would do anything for him, but I just think this is more your thing.”

“Peter Burke, you are really disappointing me, but if that is how you feel about this. I will ask Mozzie to accompany Neal. He won`t mind.”

El picked up her cell and called Mozzie.“Mozzie, can you take Neal to ballet on Saturday? I have a wedding event, so I can´t take him myself…”

“No problem, he has a recital, right?”

“Yes, he has, he has been practicing the last couple of weeks for it.”

“But I thought the suit would accompany him?”

“No, he has to work.”

“Oh, no trouble at all, I will pick Neal up, maybe we can get an ice cream afterwards.”

“Thank you, you are a life saver.” El disconnected the call.

“Mozzie is taken Neal?” Peter asked.

“Mozzie doesn´t mind going to the ballet school with Neal.”

“I don´t mind going to the ballet school.” Peter sounded offended.

“Then, what is the problem, why did I have to ask Mozzie?”

“Honey, the boys are supposed to wear black tights and a white T-shirt ...”


End file.
